


A Little Warmth

by Chaotic_Dawn



Series: Shades of Love [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Aerith has been a little down lately, but thanks to her dear friends she's able to find something that lasts far longer than just a simple fling.





	A Little Warmth

Flipping the sign on the door to say CLOSED, Aerith turns away with a sigh. She places one hand on her hip and shakes her head, "Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?"

The young woman sitting on the counter with legs crossed only grins. She grabs at her ankles and shakes her head, sending short black hair swaying. "I'm waiting for her to call. Gotta pick her up from the mechanic."

"Hm… So you'll be here till then?"

"Yup!"

Aerith smiles softly and walks past her. Long brown hair tugged back into a braid bounces against her back as she does. That is until she stops at the end of the counter and bothers with an arrangement of flowers. She glances over at Yuffie as the girl continues to rock back and forth on the counter, something Aerith wishes she wouldn't do. Yuffie is one of her more clumsy friends after all.

"You did tell Zack to give her a good deal, right?"

Yuffie suddenly hops off the counter, "Of course!" She moves over to Aerith, peering at her with a strange intensity. "You seem a little stressed." A cheeky grin soon follows, "How about one of my special massages?"

Aerith smiles and moves toward the door leading to her office so she can finish closing up for the night. "That's very kind of you, Yuffie, but I'll have to pass. I'm going over to see Aqua and Tifa now that they've finally gotten back together."

"Haha! I'd rather be on top anyway." It's then that her phone finally rings. "Oh, that must be Kairi, I'll see you tomorrow."

She keeps walking until she's in her office, allowing Yuffie to show herself out. It's only once the door is shut and her back is against it that she finally breathes. Looking down she can see the growing tent in her dress, giving away just how bad she really could use a "massage". Aerith lifts her hands and presses her face into them, "I don't think I can make it to Tifa's without taking care of this."

There's a giggle that leaves her lips as she makes for the bathroom, "I really should get her to help me out around the store. Then I wouldn't have to do this alone like I used to." Her phone rings on the way and she readily lifts it to her ear, if there's anything she can use at the moment it's her beautiful girlfriend listening to her jerk off on the other end of the phone. "Hey, Kitten, you always have such perfect timing."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Helping Aqua out with that little waitress outfit has proved to be useful. Backed up and dying for some real release, Aerith will take whoever she can get her hands on at this point. She's given up all manner of control and finally called Aqua back. Her closest friends know very well what she's into. On top of that there's not a throng of people that are just willing to accept that as well as the cock she keeps hidden. Yet Tifa and Aqua promised they could help, that there's someone that will be willing to get with her.

Date isn't the word Aerith would use for this evening. However, blind date is just the word that Aqua used while happily stating she had someone in mind. Not that Aerith is upset that there's no actual date activities. In fact, she feels a little relieved to already be sitting on the edge of a bed on the second floor of a hotel.

She didn't bother to dress too fancy either. The last thing Aerith wants to do is intimidate the woman she's meeting. Therefore she settled on a simple white sundress cerulean swirls along the hem that folds over her knees. She's already left her sandals off to the side, not wanting to lose track of them.

A quick glance to the clock and Aerith finds herself growing more nervous by the second. It's when the handle clicks, signaling her partner is here, that Aerith's heart beats so loud in her ears she's afraid she'll go deaf. Her throat is dry and her palms getting clammy at the mere anticipation. She almost wants to scream for the door to finishing opening, that she can't take it.

However, the second it does and then closes all over again she finds her eyes locked onto the slender woman standing there. She's tall and the air coming off of her is more than a little fierce. Although Aerith chalks that up to the hand on her hip, striking short blonde hair and the piercing emerald green eyes that stare right into her very soul.

The woman saunters over with her short black skirt tightening about her thighs as she does. She doesn't stop till she's in front of Aerith and gives a dramatic wave of her hand, " _This_ is who I'm supposed to be impressed by?"

Aerith is surprised at first. The last thing she had expected was someone so… opposite of herself. Then again she's also reminded that beggars can't be choosers. The only problem is she hadn't expected someone that comes off so cold despite the smile on her glossed lips. She smiles up at the woman and not at the breasts made even more obvious in the white tube top.

"I'm Aerith, it's nice to meet you."

"Tch, you _do_ know what this is don't you? Less talking, more ditching that… dress," she states with the wave of her hand as she steps to the side a few feet.

There's a primal desire that rumbles in the pit of Aerith's stomach. The undying need to dominate this woman and make her realize just who is in control dares to rise to the surface. Yet Aerith is careful to smoother it and focus on the task at hand which is to strip down to her birthday suit. The last thing she needs is to piss off the one person that her friend knows that will do this without any questions asked.

Neither look at one another as they deposit their clothes into a pile of fabric atop two different chairs. Larxene's clothing is messy and draped over the back while Aerith is careful to folder hers and keep it nice and tidy. Larxene shoots her a look because of this, one doesn't dare hide the thoughts. But Aerith doesn't let it bother her and is just glad that her back is to the woman.

She's more than just nervous. In fact, the nerves alone have made her more than just a little excited. She's raring to go and she hasn't even done anything yet. Slowly, Aerith begins to turn around so that Larxene can see what she's getting herself into. Although she's sure Aqua explained to a 'T' just what Aerith is endowed with.

It still doesn't stop Larxene from giving a hum of approval. She was expecting less and is more than happy to see the enormous cock hanging in front of Aerith's legs coupled by two orbs. Both are hiding a pussy that's tucked between two voluptuous thighs.

Larxene licks at her lips out of habit, not even realizing she's doing it. "I'll say you pass. Now get on the bed and wait for me." Larxene uses this opportunity to watch Aerith's every move and get the best views that she can. Little does she know, Larxene is more than just wet at the sight. It certainly helps that she helped things along before she came in.

But as Aerith gets on the bed, Larxene is already standing at the side. She brings a finger to her lips, "No kissing, got it? I'm not fucking you because I love you. Let's save that for after you've proven you can do me right."

Head propped up on the pillow, Aerith watches with baited breath as Larxene climbs on top of her. She's so backed up and ready for this that she almost doesn't mind that the blonde before her has complete control of the situation. It certainly helps that no matter what her cock continues to have a mind of its own and stands up straight, eager for more attention.

Larxene kneels over Aerith's lap and she can't help but smirk down at Aerith's cock. It's so tall and erect that it nearly grazes her lower lips. Aerith can do the only thing to keep from flipping their positions and grabs at the sheets beneath her in a vice grip. Larxene either doesn't notice or pays the action no mind as she begins to lower herself down.

The warmth that encompasses the head of Aerith's cock is something the latter hasn't experienced in far too long. She barely has a chance to catch her breath as Larxene continues to take the extensive girth inside of her. Larxene places her palms onto Aerith's stomach as she lowers until every inch is sheathed deep in her pussy.

It's so tight and hot that Aerith can barely see straight. If she wasn't biting her lip she would have surely already cum right then and there. But she doesn't want to upset Larxene. Although trying to focus on the blonde's face does prove worth it. The look of pure bliss swimming in those pools of green erases any of the previous air she wore.

Larxene tries her best to breathe, remembering to steady her heartbeat. The only problem is that every pulse of Aerith's cock makes her pussy tighten around it, sucking it in and keeping it just where it is. It takes all her mettle to slowly lift up her hips until the cock is halfway out. The empty feeling that begins to overcome her has Larxene crashing back down, swallowing the cock all over again.

"Y- You're huge…!"

"And… and you're… so tight…!" Aerith's fingers twitch against the bed and she does well to only reach up, grabbing at Larxene's thighs. She gives a squeeze to the soft pale flesh, "M- Move!"

The soft cry is one that Larxene doesn't take lightly. In fact if she's not mistaken she could swear that it was more of a demand than anything. Either way, Larxene doesn't dare hesitate one second longer. Her hips begin to take on a mind of their own as she shakes and thrusts. Each time Aerith's cock reaches her depths and stirs up her insides she feels as though she hits a whole new level of euphoria.

Her body doesn't seem to be moving fast enough, however. Aerith is about to fall over the edge with pleasure and she'll be damned if she goes alone. Her grip on Larxene tightens and she begins to thrust up into her. Larxene can't keep up and in but a few seconds she finds herself doubling over and burrowing her face into Aerith's breasts.

The carefully managed mask she wears is quickly unfolding the more Aerith pumps into her, cock reshaping her pussy to fit it and only it. Neither seem to have had sex for very long and the next thrust has them both tensing up and grabbing onto one another. Larxene's orgasm only doubles with intensity when the hot sticky cum unloads inside of her, filling her more than she thought it would.

The sensation leaves her a quivering mess on top of Aerith who continues to thrust into her to get out every last spurt of cum. The brunette finds she loves the way that Larxene clings onto her and moans with wild abandon as though she has no sense of self. Finally, Aerith settles down and allows her ass to rest on the bed.

Yet even with all of that Larxene knows there's still something about this that doesn't make sense. She had thought Aerith would simply let loose and go at her without a word. But instead here she is panting and laying there completely still. It makes Larxene's eye twitch.

She climbs off of Aerith and gets onto her hands and knees. She can feel the hot cum trying to drip back out her pussy and she's sure it will once the next part happens. Larxene glances over at Aerith, "Come on, get off your ass and fuck me. If you want to be rough, go for it. But I bite back if you can't satisfy me."

Aerith licks at her lips and pushes herself up. She stands on the bed between Larxene's legs. There's a bit of hesitation there. At least until Larxene groans, "Come _on_. What's the hold up?"

"I- Is… Is it okay if I… your ass."

"Do whatever you want, however you want."

Larxene notes the moment that Aerith's proverbial switch is flipped – flipped and broken so it can't be fixed that is. The brunette's hand swats at Larxene's ass. The first few slaps are gentle and just testing to see what has Larxene crying out happily.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes! Harder!"

Aerith obliges and spanks Larxene with more force until both cheeks are beginning to turn red. Although Aerith is getting a little bored of it quick. She bites at her bottom lip and leans forward. Her fully erect cock rubs between those ass cheeks and against her rosebud. However, it's only because Aerith wants to get close enough to reach around.

Testing to see what she can get away with, she swiftly finds Larxene's clitoris as it stands ready for attention. Her index finger and thumb lock around it; squeezing, pinching, pulling. Larxene actually begins to drool as the harsh touches send her to teeter on the edge of an orgasm.

But it's not one that Aerith will let her have just yet. She quickly pulls her hand away and instead slaps them both on Larxene's ass. Gently tugging the cheeks apart, Aerith steadies her massive cock head at the twitching back door. Her large balls slap against Larxene's thighs as she gives one deft push inside, sheathing her cock in the tight warmth.

She hadn't expected it to be so easy but that just means Larxene knows _exactly_ what she's doing. Even so, there's still resistance to the way Aerith begins to pull out and push back in. The muscles greedily try to suck her inside no matter how the feeling begs to make the cock leave.

Larxene's grip on the sheets tightens and her thighs begin to quiver. Her voice is broken when she finally cries out, unable to take the stillness a second longer, "Hurry and _fuck_ me!"

Aerith gives one last spanking to Larxene's ass before gripping onto the slender hips before her. Nails bite against pale skin and knuckles turn white but Aerith doesn't dare let that stop her. She only pistons in and out of Larxene like it's her only mission in life to pleasure this woman.

The only sad part of it all is that Aerith can't last very much longer. It's too tight and it feels like an inferno is wrapping around her cock, caressing it with each powerful thrust. Her eyes pinch shut as she moans, "Larxene!"

It's her only warning to the equally large load of sticky cum pouring deep into her bowels. She can feel the warmth overtaking her body and her senses to the point where all she can do is moan and murmur Aerith's name along with that it feels so damn good. Her lower body begins to slump forward by the time Aerith begins to pull out with a groan.

"T- That was too fast!" Larxene interjects as she tries to roll over, sitting up with a foggy head. "But..."

"But?" Aerith gazes at her with hazy and lustful eyes, watching as the cum leaks out to stain the sheets where Larxene sits. "You didn't like it?"

Larxene merely smirks, "If you do it like that then I might just like you more than I thought, _Mistress_."

The commanding title draws something out in Aerith that Larxene had hoped for. Something that has her wanting to bounce on Aerith's cock and fuck her till tomorrow rolls in. She raises a slender eyebrow and wiggles a finger for Aerith to come to her, "Now, show me what you got."

Aerith swallows hard and dives in for her. She grabs at Larxene's wrists and pins them to the sides of her head. Her voice trembles with happiness, "Y- You asked for it."

The smile on her face is undeniable as she rubs her hardening cock against Larxene's thighs before shoving it back into her gaping asshole. Larxene knows they'll be here for awhile and she's just glad that she paid for two nights to have the room.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

It's been quite an amazing few weeks to the point that Aerith wants to do something amazing for Larxene. Although at the same time Larxene wants Aerith to finally let loose. Therefore they've finally agreed to meet at Aerith's little abode. Larxene was a little concerned. It's not because she hasn't been there before, because she has _many_ times, but because Aerith has given her instructions.

The night has already well set in by the time that Larxene arrives. Aerith swiftly lets her in and takes her straight up stairs. Larxene can't stop eyeing the full length white robe that dons Aerith's frame. It's more than just exciting to think about what could be underneath it, if anything at all.

Once they're in Aerith's room the brunette gestures to the adjoined bathroom. "I've left your outfit in there." Larxene is just about to shut the door when Aerith begins again, "Oh! And do leave in the plug. I'll remove it later for you."

The door shuts and Aerith quickly unties the sash to her robe. She makes sure that everything is fit just right because she doesn't want to be out of sorts once Larxene exits the bathroom. She'll have to be ready to play her role as Larxene wants. She reaches up and tightens the band that holds her long hair back in a high ponytail. The shorter strands, however, still manage to slip out and frame her soft face.

It's her outfit that she knows will get Larxene's attention immediately. She had spent all her time searching for the right one and making any additions to it she wanted. Or in some cases, taking away some of the additions. The black bodysuit has a high collar and cutouts to show her armpits.

There's also a large cutout to expose her large breasts, letting them hang out for all to see. Beneath her bosom, which is mostly hidden, is a strip of leather before the final cutout. It extends from her chest and down to her crotch. The inside of the thighs are also missing, thanks to Aerith's clever thinking. All in all it allows her cock, balls and pussy to be exposed with complete ease. To top it off, though, is a pair of four inch heeled boots.

However, the real show readily exits the bathroom the second that Aerith tosses the robe aside. While Larxene is quickly left awestruck by what Aerith is wearing, the latter is about to swoon with happiness. To think that Larxene is wearing something she made has her heart thudding loud in her ears before going straight down south to make her cock rise.

Larxene has quite the slim frame with beautiful perky breasts that Aerith has put on display thanks to a black corset. It rises to sit beneath the breasts instead of over. The clothing is more to have something for the clips from the stockings to attach to so that they don't fall down in the middle of their activities. But it's the look in Larxene's eyes that really steals Aerith's breath away.

She can't help but step forward, closing the distance between them. Hands delve up and down Larxene's body, admiring it with gentle fingers. She's absolutely stunning in the outfit and for a moment Aerith lets the mask slip. All she wants to do is pull Larxene in for an embrace and shower her with passionate kisses – anything to show her that what she feels for her is true, something Larxene hasn't known before. If she could shut her away and protect her, keep her hidden away and safe, Aerith would do it in a heartbeat.

Which is exactly why she settles back into the demeanor fit for the woman she wants to pleasure. Aerith raises a single brow as she takes a step back. She holds her head high and throws her shoulders back, "On the bed, head at the end."

Larxene nods her head, "Yes, Mistress."

She doesn't waste any time. She's been waiting for Aerith to let loose, to really fuck her like she wants. After all, that's what she was asked to do. The only problem is that her heart beats too fast when Aerith touches her and the next few moments are going to be agony in that regard. Even so she places herself just as Aerith wants. Lying on her back, Larxene settles with her head just hanging over the end. Just to add a little pizzazz Larxene lifts her legs, bent and spread wide with her hands at her sides.

"Such a good kitten," Aerith coos as she struts over. Each clack of her heels echoes in Larxene's ears. Head tilted back, she can see the large cock that stands erect already. Thanks to Aerith's added height she's more than prepared to straddle Larxene's face. "You have a few moments to lick before you're allowed to savor your treat."

Larxene would love nothing more than to be on top and be the one in control. But there's something in the gentle just commanding way that Aerith is handling this that she doesn't quite mind giving in. Therefore she quickly begins to lick at the underside of Aerith's enormous cock as it gets close enough.

Closing her eyes, Aerith takes her mind off of the way Larxene licks and sucks at her by counting to thirty. Before she realizes it not only has she reached the number but she allowed Larxene to dictate just how fast she did so. Not that Aerith minds entirely since her role still remains intact.

"That's enough."

Larxene withdraws and waits as Aerith steadies herself. The heels have her just a tad higher up than she had expected but she knows Larxene will work with what she's given. She has to lean forward onto the bed and squat a little as Larxene guides the cock into her mouth with her tongue. Never once does she directly touch it.

That fact alone has Aerith more impressed than ever before. Only an inch of her cock lies on Larxene's tongue but already Aerith feels as though she wants to cum. The warmth coupled with the way the tongue gingerly moves beneath it – it's amazing to say the least. Aerith decides she can't wait and she won't be gentle any longer. If Larxene really wants a good fuck then she's about to get it.

"Hold on tight, kitten."

Larxene doesn't even think of questioning that statement. She takes the demand to heart and reaches behind Aerith, grabbing onto the thickness of her thighs. It helps her keep her head in place as well, which she realizes she desperately needs the second Aerith begins to move. When she told the brunette to go crazy, she really shouldn't have expected anything less than the usually timid woman.

Allowing Aerith to use her throat as another pussy, so to speak, is one thing. But the way that Aerith begins to thrust into her mouth is something entirely different. The large cock glides over Larxene's tongue and briefly pushes against the back of her throat before pushing down it. The entire situation takes throat fucking to a whole new level.

Tears are already beading at the corners of Larxene's eyes as she stares up into Aerith's sopping wet pussy. The lips glisten while the large testicles nearly hit her in the face every time. Not that she can breathe properly at this point anyway. The sheer thickness of Aerith's musk has her in a delirious state. If anything, she's at least thankful that the first shot is always Aerith's quickest.

But her _Mistress_ is different. _She_ doesn't give warnings.

The next thing Larxene knows is that she pinches her eyes shut as Aerith's pussy juice drips onto her cheeks. Although it's the thick, hot spunk that sprays down her throat the rest of the way that has her seeing stars behind her eyes. The sheer amount dares to back up into her mouth even as Aerith begins to thrust a few more times, just to get the last strings of cum out.

"Ooooh… Kitten, you did… so well..."

Larxene feels her chest swell just a bit with pride from that. It prompts her to tightly seal her lips the second Aerith's cock leaves her mouth. She swallows each and every drop of the thick, salty liquid before she even dares to try and open her eyes. Remaining perfectly still, Larxene doesn't even expect Aerith to kneel down before the bed and wipe the juices off of her face.

The caring touch warms her heart as much as the words that float from Aerith's lips. "Ah.. you even swallowed it all. Such a good girl." Aerith finally stands up after giving Larxene's cheek a small pat. "Now, sit up and wait for me."

Aerith strides over to her dresser while Larxene rights herself. All of the blood that had tried to rush to her head immediately goes to where it belongs – right between her legs where her core pulsates with need. She won't dare say it but she came just a little when Aerith took her like that. However, from where she sits on the edge of the bed she merely watches Aerith's ass sway back and forth to a tune only she hears.

"Alright, kneel on the middle of the bed and put your hands behind your back."

Larxene doesn't even hesitate. She's quickly getting into position without so much as a glance at what Aerith holds in her hands. It doesn't matter to Larxene, not when she knows that it surely has something to do with the absent but not forgotten plug still in her ass. In fact, Larxene is absolutely right but Aerith only lightly slaps Larxene's ass for the moment.

The brunette revels in how the firm yet soft mounds jiggle slightly from the action and the temptation to do it again wins over. Her palm connects three more time before she's able to hear the muffled moans slipping from Larxene. It's music to her ears and while it spurs her on to want to continue, she knows she has others plans to follow first.

Aerith reaches forward and secures the black cuffs around Larxene's wrists. They're hardly cute. In fact the appearance is leather with single buckle that goes around the middle. They may look painful but the inside is padded with a soft cloth, one that gives comfort despite both wrists being locked together. The second her hands can go nowhere she's balling them into fists.

She expects more and yet Aerith reaches for her slightly red cheeks. She spreads them apart and begins to pull the butt plug out. Larxene can't help but moan at the feeling of being turned inside out. Her ass simply _doesn't_ want to give up the now familiar toy. Yet suddenly Aerith gives one solid yank that has Larxene cumming right then and there.

Larxene had kept her legs spread just enough for Aerith to fit a hand between them if she needed. But instead it's only given her the opportunity to squirt onto the sheets. Her juices drip down her spasming thighs while her head lolls against the bed. She can't believe she just reached an orgasm, all from nothing really. Aerith, on the other hand, is more than happy to see it.

"Don't tell me that was too much for you. I'd hate to see what would happen if gave you my cock."

"N-… No!"

Aerith gives a solid slap to Larxene's ass, "No? Is that any way to speak to me?"

Larxene's mind reels as she tries to put together what Aerith wants to hear and _quick_. Her tongue feels like lead in her mouth and she knows she'll never get it out as fast or as calm as she plans in her head. But the heat throbbing between her legs and the empty feeling left by the plug demands her to try.

"Mistress," she begins with a glance over her shoulder. The twinkle in Aerith's eyes prompts her to continue. To be the one at the mercy of her partner is something entirely different. Usually _she's_ the one strapping people to beds. "Please… Please give me your cock."

"Hmm… I see." Aerith lovingly caresses Larxene's rear. "I suppose I can let it slide just this once."

The only problem is that she has one other thing planned. Aerith retrieves the other item and gets close to Larxene's head to apply it. The device is simple and plain but should be quite effective. It only takes a moment to have the soft strapped secured behind Larxene's head while the ball gag fits so perfectly between her luscious lips. She spares a small caresses to Larxene's short tresses before stepping away.

Aerith climbs onto the bed and proceeds to rub her cock against Larxene's ass. She's so tempted to cover the other woman in white right then and there. But she knows patience will greatly reward her. Which is why she teases Larxene by pressing the head of her cock against her loosened backdoor. Larxene buries her face against the mattress and stifles the moan from the way Aerith begins to slowly push inside of her.

Despite the roles, Aerith is more gentle than any lover that Larxene has had. It's the sweetness and caring in the way Aerith touches her. Even when the brunette shoves into her suddenly it's still there. There's no pain or distaste of any regard only pleasure. Larxene wishes she could cling to the sheets or turn around. Instead she's stuck feeling vulnerable as Aerith's massive cock plunges deep into her over and over again.

Hot and tight, Aerith can barely hold onto her sanity much less the urge to cum as she pistons into Larxene's depth. The position only helps Aerith carve deeper into Larxene, hitting spots Larxene didn't realize she had. Larxene moans over and over, unable to form any words as the gag muffles everything. She can only bathe in the bliss that washes over her with each thrust. Even her own hips, which try to buck back at Aerith, are nothing.

Fast is hardly the word to be used with how Aerith fucks her. She doesn't dare stop – period. She pounds into Larxene's ass without hesitation. The muscles, even loosened, still cling and suck Aerith's cock back in each time she tries to leave. Not that it's for very long. Her breasts bounce as she grips hard onto Larxene's hips as she finally can't take it any longer.

Aerith tilts her head back; eyes rolling back and a deep, throaty moan released from her lips. Tears of bliss bead at the corners of her eyes as her grip tightens even more so on Larxene's hips, leaving crescent marks in the pale skin. Her own hips slowly thrust back and forward, not stopping until Aerith is completely spent.

White coats Larxene's insides. The warmth is sent hurling straight to her stomach as drool dribbles out from around the ball gag. The blonde is beyond capable of being able to do anything other than moan and whimper happily. Her ass tingles and her thighs are soaked from the juices that drip down them, sticky and wet. The feeling is complete euphoria even still and she hopes for it only to continue.

Slow and steady, Aerith begins to tug out of Larxene's now gaping asshole. The rosebud twitches and Aerith can't help herself. She reaches for the butt plug and doesn't waste a second in shoving it back inside.

"Nnghh-!"

"Hm? Did you say something, Kitten?"

Aerith gives a Larxene's ass a few pats before glancing down at her softening cock. She sighs and proceeds to climb off the bed. Leaving Larxene simply lying there bound and gagged, Aerith grabs for a wipe from her bedside table. She gives her cock a quick rub before licking at her lips. There _is_ a much better way to get the massive member clean after all. This little role play is truly getting to her.

"Oh, Kitten. I nearly forgot about you there." Aerith giggles as she begins to take the ball gag off of her lover. "Now I'm going to take the cuffs off but they'll be going right back on so don't get any ideas."

Working swiftly, Aerith does as she says and gives Larxene a few pats to the shoulder. The blonde rolls over and brings her hands in front of herself next to which Aerith binds her once more. Once the strap is nice and snug, Aerith gets off the bed turns her back to Larxene.

"Sit on the edge and show your Mistress just how much you appreciate her."

Larxene finds it difficult at first to maneuver to the edge of the bed where she'll be sitting. Especially since doing so forces the plug to stay wedged deep in her ass. There's no way she can _accidentally_ push it out now. The full feeling will just have to stay. Larxene raises a brow at Aerith's back until the latter spreads her legs and bends over.

There's no way Larxene can _not_ see everything Aerith has right then and there. The position would be demeaning for anyone else. In fact, Larxene feels prideful that Aerith is giving up some control – giving her a little trust. Aerith could just have easily sat on her face and rode her until she was spent. But instead she's reaching back and spreading her cheeks.

The little bud twitches eagerly while her wet lips are engorged and ready for Larxene's tongue to touch them. Not only that but hanging between her legs are two large balls and a soft cock. Aerith breaks her character for just a moment to glance back over her shoulder, face tinged with a deep red, "I- I made sure I cleaned up but if you'd rather not do the um… other it's fine."

Larxene smirks and rolls her eyes, "Oh _Mistress_ , you're so funny."

Aerith quickly returns her eyes to floor and bites at her lip, trying to hold back the moan as Larxene is more than just a little bold. The woman deftly pushes her face against Aerith's warm skin. She gives long, sultry licks from Aerith's pussy all the way up to her ass crack.

Even as she begins to switch between tonguing Aerith's ass and her pussy she's not one to forget the last. She'll never be able to actually tell Aerith just how much she appreciates this – loves her – so she lets her actions speak for her instead. Larxene grabs onto Aerith's cock and begins to jerk her off, nice and slow to contrast what her tongue is doing.

Bound hands only make it that much easier to get a better grip on the girth. She doesn't need to see to know that Aerith is practically pouring out pre-cum either. The white drops land on the hard tile much like how Aerith's juices coat Larxene's lips. Aerith can barely stand all of the sensations. They combine into one and send her into silent moans that have her gripping at her own thighs as she's bent over.

It could be because the blood is trying to rush to her head or perhaps it's due to wanting to try something new but Aerith finally fin her voice. "L- Larxene! Wait!"

The blonde stops immediately, surprised to hear her actual name. She pulls away and lets her cuffed hands settle on her lap. " _Now_ what is it?"

Aerith stands up, wobbling slightly, and gestures toward Larxene's chest. "I wanted to do something but I didn't know if you were okay with it."

Larxene reaches out. She grabs at Aerith's wrist and yanks her down to her level. Fierce green eyes makes Aerith uneasy. That is until Larxene smirks and scoffs, " _You_ can do whatever you want. We already talked about this."

"But my… it's different if it's on you and not inside of you."

Larxene rolls her eyes, "Fine. Promise you'll wash me later and you can do literally anything right now."

Aerith's face lights up. The twinkle in her eyes is so bright that Larxene pushes her away. If only because she's afraid that it'll become contagious and she'll let her own emotions slip out without her wanting them to. "You have a deal!"

Just before Aerith prepares to get back into her facade she dips her head down and captures Larxene's lips. The kiss is so soft and lovely that Larxene seemingly melts, every part of her body feels loose and relaxed just with that simple action. Not to mention the thought of Aerith's delicate but skillful hands scrubbing her body clean is enough to make Larxene think she's dreaming.

Aerith grabs at her own cock, unaware of the dreamy look that Larxene is giving her. It's something Larxene is thankful for otherwise Aerith would never let her hear the end of it. But for now the brunette is completely focused on rubbing her hands up and down her shaft. She's already on the edge and it only takes a few good strokes to have her moaning, "Kitten-!"

Larxene closes her eyes just in case as the hot strings of white splash onto her chest. The load drips down her breasts and stomach, clearly making a mess that Larxene doesn't quite mind at all. In fact, she merely opens her eyes and enjoys the sight of Aerith's body quivering from the release.

It takes the brunette quite a few moments before she can finally gather her wits about her. However, it's when she does that everything clicks back into place. Aerith moves with poise in guiding Larxene into her treat for taking that so well. The woman leans forward, her breasts on full display before green eyes, and whispers into Larxene's ear. She ends it all with a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Now do as I say, Kitten."

Larxene's core _burns_ just from how Aerith handles it all. It certainly helps that the usually casual Aerith looks so confident and sexy in that outfit too. Nonetheless she's swift to do as Aerith commands. She lies back on the bed and lifts her cuffed arms above her head. Doing so allows Aerith to slip a ribbon through a small metal ring on the side of the cuffs. She ties the ribbon to the wrought iron headboard, taking her time in making a nice little bow to keep Larxene from moving her arms.

She's not quite done yet and Larxene knows this very well. The ball gag returns between her lips before Aerith even _thinks_ of getting onto the bed. But once she does she's swiftly moving Larxene into a position of her ass lifted up into the air. Of course she makes sure that there's a pillow beneath Larxene's neck. The last thing she wants is for the blonde to be uncomfortable and not be able to enjoy the moment.

Once everything is in order and Aerith can stand up on the bed, the brunette grabs at the backs of Larxene's thighs. Aerith hums happily to herself at the sight. Having Larxene's legs bent toward her head gives Aerith the perfect view and angle to do as she pleases. And she'll do just that.

Aerith releases her hold only to turn around and position her cock right at Larxene's moist cavern. The blonde moans prematurely, expecting Aerith to be rough. It's only when she thinks the brunette will be gentle that Aerith goes for it. She thrusts all the way into Larxene's hot snatch in one fell swoop. Sheathed all the way up to the hilt with her balls slapping against Larxene's clitoris, Aerith groans happily.

It's absolutely _perfect_ ; the heat, the tightness, the way it greedily sucks at her refusing to let go.

She doesn't give a moment to rest either. Aerith knows if she does then she'll lose the nerve to keep up with the act. Larxene wanted this just as much as she did and she'll be damned if she doesn't deliver. Up and down, Aerith continues to plunge deep into Larxene until her cock is slamming against her walls and her womb – leaving no spot inside of her untouched.

Beneath her, Larxene is a complete mess. Her eyes have long since rolled back and the drool continuously drips from the corners of her mouth. The feeling of having no control, yet still safe in this little space, while being ravaged so has Larxene melting into the bed. What's worse is that she can't stop cumming. Her pussy is so sensitive that she can barely think straight.

Tingling heat that never ends, Larxene remains as tight around Aerith as the first time she let Aerith screw her. She's so delirious with passion that she doesn't even realize Aerith has stopped moving until the raging spools of cum are poured into her. Larxene breathes in deep through her nose and gives a muffled cry at how the load fills her completely.

Aerith isn't done yet either. She's always been able to recover quicker than most men and it helps that Larxene easily flips her switches too. She begins to get Larxene into the next position, one where she can touch all over her lover. "Lift your body up as best you can so I can get under you."

Larxene groggily does as she's told. It takes a moment for her trembling legs to be able to support her enough and continue to do so when Aerith begins moving. The latter is slow to get beneath her for the sole reason of untying the ribbon connecting the cuffs to the headboard. Just before she crawls beneath Larxene she's sure to yank the plug from the blonde's ass and toss it aside.

The loud, wet pop is all that's audible in the room until Aerith is safely lying beneath Larxene. The taller woman finds this a little strange but tries to roll with it the best she can especially since no large cock plunges into her right away. Instead, Aerith reaches around her and begins to fondle her chest.

Rock hard nipples are taken between thumbs and index fingers: squeezed, pulled, pinched, and twisted. Anything in fact that has sweet little cries of bliss trying to escape from around the gag. Not being able to hear them has Aerith a little disheartened so she decides to spare a single moment to extend her arms up and take it off of Larxene.

The gag is flung off the side of the bed as Aerith settles her lips beside Larxene's ear. "Now, scream for me, Kitten."

A shiver races up Larxene's spine and she can't stop the words from slipping out, "Yes, Mistress!"

Aerith returns to teasing Larxene's supple breasts, "What would you like, Kitten?"

"F- For you to fuck me. Fuck me as you play with my tits, please!"

The sudden curve of language does more than enough for Aerith. The dirty talk has her not hesitating in lining up the tip of her member with Larxene's backdoor. All it takes is a single push to have her cock wedged deep in Larxene's ass that's still filled with the cum from earlier.

Aerith grunts as she tries to keep up a fast pace that has Larxene squirming atop her. One hand slips away from Larxene's right breast to find the needy clitoris below the trimmed fine blonde hair. A single touch is all it takes.

"H- Harder! Faster- Mistress, please!"

The next second has Larxene moaning, _loud_. It catches Aerith off guard by just how the noise echoes in her ears. As Larxene reaches her orgasm, Aerith finds that while she likes this position it doesn't nearly give her as much power in her thrusts. She's still at full mast and read to blow after all.

Aerith flips Larxene and herself onto their sides. One of her arms gets trapped beneath Larxene but she puts it to good use by continuing to tease the perky nipple closest to her. Using her other arm she reaches down and places it beneath Larxene's leg, lifting it up to be almost parallel with their torsos.

 _This_ is what gives Aerith the perfect angle to slip out of Larxene's ass and shove right into Larxene's aching pussy. The loud squelching sounds are matched only by Larxene's wild moans of passion. Her body shivers as Aerith pistons in and out of her until she can barely tell whose juices are dripping onto her thigh. There's no looseness about her pussy either, she eagerly sucks Aerith's cock back in as it slams all the way into her.

She's far too sensitive to try and hold back her climax. It simply washes over her again and again until she's sure she can' possible have another one. Thankfully, that's where she's wrong. Aerith is grunting and panting as she thrusts wildly, her only goal to make sure they're both enraptured in ecstasy.

It's only when Aerith's hips suddenly quiver and still that Larxene finds herself having a truly mind blowing orgasm. The large load of hot white pours into her without regard for how full she already is. Aerith lightly begins to thrust in and out once more, just to force the last few strings out of her clearly spent cock. The movement causes the cum to leak out around the member until finally Aerith departs.

She lets Larxene's leg down and merely holds her close, letting the happy spasms to pass through the blonde's body. Once she's sure she'll be alright Aerith rolls away, flopping onto her back while taking a large breath of air. Her chest heaves and the sweat on her body has her sticking to the sheets already.

However, Larxene isn't done just yet. Her body is slow and groggy in response but even still she follows after the brunette. She rolls over and sits on Aerith's thighs, thrusting her hands out for Aerith to see. "I know you have more in you. There's no running away once I've found my new toy so hurry and take these cuffs off."

Aerith leisurely reaches a hand up, cupping at Larxene's cheek and guiding her down. She doesn't plan on locking their lips together, in fact she's just going to do as Larxene says. It's _Larxene_ that initiates the gentle peck of lips. It's _Larxene_ that looks at Aerith with such loving eyes. The clear expression of desire has Aerith thrown off guard for a moment. The rare side of the woman atop her is something she's intrigued to get more of.

Which is exactly why she slaps her hands onto the outsides of Larxene's thighs and reaches back. Her hands glide over the sweat slicked skin and settles on her hips, guiding them upward ever so slightly. It's just the amount of room she needs. Larxene is so enraptured in the way their kiss is going that Aerith can't help but take advantage of it.

Her hips are arching off the bed and her cock is kissing Larxene's swollen labia far too quickly for Larxene to catch on. All she can do is pull away from the kiss, arch her back and scream in outright pleasure as the rock hard prick tunnels deep into her pussy once more. She's sure it'll take on Aerith's shape at this rate and yet she finds herself oddly happy about that.

Nonetheless what her thoughts are, her body is already quivering from the feeling taking over once more. But it's the way Aerith smiles so sweetly up at her that has shivers running through her. Aerith raises a brow at her, "Your Mistress hasn't given you permission to speak just yet, _Kitten_."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

After finally having made it to Tifa's bar, Larxene finally showed up and joined them. Then again she didn't have much of a choice with that fact that Aqua brought her over. They went out for dinner and had caught up with each other. But it's as the night drifts on that Larxene finally glances over at Aerith as they sit at the bar together.

"I'm tired, let's go."

Aerith smiles, "Alright, meet me at the car."

She glances over her shoulder as Larxene slides off the stool and saunters toward the door. Her stride is a little strange but Aerith is surely the only one that knows why. She can't help but lick at her lips and pull out her phone. The device is warm in her hand or perhaps her palm is already clammy with anticipation.

A few taps and she's pulling up a simple app with an even simpler design. All the while Tifa watches, more than just intrigued. "Hey, what's that?"

"It's convenience actually. Lulu told me about it. I'll send you a link later so you can get one for Aqua." The smile never leaves Aerith's face even as she begins to slide off the stool and brush her hand over her pink dress. She slips her phone into one of the pockets. "I'm really glad you two got back together."

Tifa smiles and leans against the bar. One arm reaches out, grabbing at Aqua's waist and pulling her close. "I am too. Right?"

Aqua blushes but nods even still, "Yeah."

Aerith turns, "I'd better hurry before she has all the fun without me." She gives a little wave and slips out the door, off to attend to her girlfriend. She's already planning to drive them to a small park a few minutes away and taking her right then and there among the beautiful flowers. Then, and only then, will she think about asking Larxene to move in with her.


End file.
